EL QUINTO BEWD
by serpent of nile
Summary: el 5° ojiazul aparece?.....una nueva alumna en el salon de yugi y cia.....Seto kaiba lanza su nuevo juego virtual y todos participan.....quieren saber más ? lean
1. una chica nueva en domino

Hola mi nombre es "serpent of nile" como siempre digo, todos los personajes de yu gi oh son propiedad de kazuki takahashi Yo solo los tome prestados para escribir mis loqueras.........  
  
Mi historia se sitúa tiempo después del torneo de ciudad batalla........ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 1 Una chica nueva en domino  
  
Todo comienza en un día tranquilo en ciudad domino  
  
Yugi y joey como de costumbre se encontraban jugando duelo de monstruos dentro de el salón de clases pues su profesor se había enfermado y aun no aparecía el sustituto.  
  
Tea díganme chicos, no has escuchado el rumor que corre por toda la escuela?  
  
Yugi no creo que no  
  
Tristan te refieres al el rumor de que la preparatoria domino, ha aceptado estudiantes de intercambio??  
  
Joey y eso que tiene de interesante?  
  
Tea pues nada, solo que a lo mejor tendremos nuevos compañeros  
  
(Dentro de la mente de yugi)  
  
yami que es eso de intercambio?  
  
Yugi te explicare, a veces las escuelas hacen tratos en donde chicos de otros países viene a estudiar a otro país  
  
---------Mientras tanto------ Una chica muy bonita de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rojo como el fuego corría a toda prisa  
  
chicahay no¡¡¡¡¡¡ gritaba a todo pulmón mientras corría oh cielos , se me ha hecho tarde, no puede ser que el primer día de clases aya olvidado arreglar mi despertador a la hora de aquí....  
  
-------dentro de el salón de yugi --------------  
  
Yugi pues a mí si me gustaría que tuviéramos un nuevo compañero  
  
joey si claro, pero si lo tenemos tendremos que advertirles de ciertas personas......  
  
joey decía esto mientras volteaba a ver a seto kaiba que se encontraba leyendo un libro y a tres asientos de el de él, a joey verdaderamente le molestaba que kaiba estuviera en su mismo salón ya que kaiba nunca desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para molestarlo  
  
tea vamos joey no debes de decir esa clase de comentarios, aparte él también es nuestro compañero  
  
en ese momento el profesor sustituto entro al salón  
  
profesor bien chicos, guarden silencio y por favor tomen asiento como sabrán, este año habrá nuevos estudiantes, y con mucho gusto me gustaría presentarles a su nueva compañera vamos pasa y preséntate..  
  
chica pelirroja hola mi nombre es Katherine Winslow , soy de América y espero llevarme bien con ustedes  
  
todos se alegraban de tener una nueva compañera menos uno...... Kaiba estaba perplejo  
  
Seto que hace aquí en Japón?  
  
profesor muy bien katherine toma asiento junto a yugi motou  
  
katherine camino y se sentó, después volteo con una tierna sonrisa n_n  
  
Katherinemucho gusto yugi motou.  
  
yugi un poco sonrojado HOLA  
  
Katherine me da gusto conocer al famoso yugi, el primer lugar en el reino de los duelistas verdad?  
  
yugi si ^//.//^  
  
las clases transcurrieron normal hasta la hora de la salida  
  
tristan hola creo que no nos hemos presentado , mi nombre es Tristan Taylor decía mientras ponía rostro de galán  
  
tea yo soy Tea Gardner y el es Joey Wheeler  
  
joey hola¡¡¡  
  
Katherine hola  
  
yugi dime Katherine te gustaría ir a tomar un helado con nosotros para platicar un poco más?  
  
Katherine claro con mucho gusto, solo quisiera saludar a una persona antes de irnos  
  
tea si claro, pero conoces a alguien de aquí?  
  
Katherine si solo déjenme saludarlo  
  
Katherine camino tranquila hacia la ultima persona que habían pensado  
  
Katherine Seto que alegría me da verte ^_^  
  
Seto.........que haces en ciudad domino?  
  
Katherine la verdad tenia muchas ganas de regresar a esta ciudad y no podía perder la oportunidad.  
  
Seto sonrió de una manera extrañada y....  
  
seto probablemente mokuba quiera saludarte, pues hace mucho que no te ve, así que pasa por un rato a Kaiba Corp  
  
Katherine claro que si Seto, yo también quiero saludar a el pequeño mokuba.  
  
Para ese momento al voltearse Katherine a ver a sus nuevos amigos, pudo apreciar en sus caras una peculiar impresión......  
  
Katherine podemos irnos ya  
  
tea si claro , dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos  
  
en la heladería...........  
  
joey conoces a Seto kaiba, dijo con unos ojos enormes e intrigosos  
  
Katherine (con una gotota en su cabeza ) si somos amigos  
  
yugi como es que lo conoces??  
  
Katherine esta bien si tanta curiosidad tienen les platicare  
  
cuando yo tenia 10 años vivía aquí en ciudad domino, y siempre me molestaban unos niños de secundaria y un día fui a comprar unas cartas nuevas que a acaban de llegar a la ciudad y se hacían llamar cartas de duelo de monstruos, esos niños me quitaron mis cartas y las lanzaron al agua........  
  
sniff sniff no¡¡ están arruinadas,---decía la pequeña Katherine entre sollozos  
  
------ no llores tus cartas están bien , solo están un poco mojadas.  
  
Pequeña Catherine gracias.........como te llamas?  
  
Mi nombre es Seto -------dijo el pequeño niño de cabello cafe  
  
Katherine y así fue como lo conocí, después fuimos muy buenos amigos hasta que a mi padre le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en América y tuvimos que mudarnos por supuesto que no dejamos de tener contacto, ya que lo veía de vez en cuando en los torneos de duelo de monstruos que se hacían en América........  
  
Katherine................  
  
Katherineaunque ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser desde que nos conocimos de niños..... siento que se ha vuelto más frío  
  
trsitan no me sorprende a mi, ya que Kaiba siempre ha sido así  
  
yugi pues que bueno que regresaste a ciudad domino , y que ahora ya tienes a 4 nuevos amigos en quien confiar  
  
Katherine gracias yugi que lindo eres  
  
Katherineme podrían decir que hora es??  
  
Joey 2:45pm  
  
Katherine gracias, creo que ya tengo que irme chicos , gracias por el helado,... nos vemos mañana  
  
tea,trsitan,joey y yugi si hasta mañana  
  
Katherine mm...... tengo que ir a Kaiba Corp  
  
------------ya en kaiba corp------------  
  
señor Kaiba, una chica que no tiene una cita previa, insiste que la está esperando  
  
seto déjala pasar  
  
Katherine (con cara de pocos amigos) por lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de avisarle a tus monigotes de guaruras, que iba a venir  
  
Seto me alegra que viniera .. ^_^U  
  
Katherinehola pequeño mokuba que gusto verte........  
  
mokuba Katherine ??  
  
Katherine solo sonrió y abrazo al pequeño mokuba; mokuba sabia muy bien que ella lo quería mucho, pues la mayoría de las veces Katherine le decía que él era su pequeño hermanito también.....  
  
Katherine has crecido mucho.......  
  
mokuba (un poco apenado) vienes de visita?  
  
Katherine para nada, voy a quedarme un buen tiempo ( dijo sonriendo )  
  
Seto quiero hablar seriamente contigo  
  
Katherine dejó de abrasar o más bien exprimir a su "hermanito" y dijo:  
  
Katherine siempre me sorprende lo bien que me conoces  
  
Seto se a la perfección que alguien como tú no te cambiarías de país sabiendo claramente que en América tienes ventajas grandes en todos los aspectos.........  
  
Seto ¿dime por que aceptaste venir a un intercambio?  
  
Katherine..........ya te lo dije quería verlos otra vez, aunque......  
  
la chica sonrió picaramente camino por la oficina de Kaiba y se sentó en su silla  
  
Katherine tienes razón hay algo más...... como sabrás pegasus limitó ciertas cartas por que poseían un gran poder, de hecho él mismo poseía cartas jamás vistas y únicas ..... a lo que me refiero es que limito cartas como tu DRAGON BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES a 4 cartas .........tres las tienes tú y la cuarta esta dañada ......... dime Seto recuerdas el rumor sobre este tema??  
  
Seto "imposible" el rumor del que te refieres es de que pegasus oculto al QUINTO OJIAZUL ???? solo son rumores, Kaiba Corp la ha buscado durante mucho tiempo y jamás se supo de que alguien poseyera esa carta o si????  
  
Que les pareció hasta aquí??? Bueno no sean crueles conmigo es mi primer Fanfic ^_^U jajajjaja  
  
bueno si les gustó (los adoro) dejen REVIEWS porfis porfis este pendientes del siguiente capitulo ¿existirá el quinto BEWD??? ¿qué tendrá que ver pegasus con todo? ¿alguien me dirá que mi historia es interesante?  
  
Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo  
  
Sayonara otakus ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	2. el quinto ojiazul

Hola mi nombre es "serpent of nile" como siempre digo, todos los personajes de yu gi oh son propiedad de kazuki takahashi Yo solo los tome prestados para escribir mis loqueras......... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 2 "el quinto ojiazul"  
  
Katherine eso creí también, pero el ultimo torneo que hubo en América antes del torneo del reino de los duelistas pegasus ofreció como premio al ganador una carta secreta..... como sabrás por supuesto, yo gane ese torneo pero lo que más me preocupo fue lo que me dijo pegasus...  
  
pegasus: "sabia que ganarías tú, te entrego esta carta invaluable como tu premio"  
"espero que tú si puedas controlar esta carta"  
  
para ese momento Seto estaba boquiabierto, quería creer en la posibilidad de que existiera esa carta pero no estaba seguro hasta que Katherine terminara de hablar  
  
Katherine yo fui la que más me sorprendí al ver la carta que gane  
  
Katherine saco de su mochila una caja dorada, ella la abrió y le mostró el contenido a los hermanos que escuchaban atentamente su explicación  
  
mokuba Seto....ese....ese.. es una dragón blanco de ojos azules¡¡¡¡¡¡......  
  
Katherine es hermoso pero a la vez peligroso, jamás la he usado por miedo a los cazadores raros de los que me hablaste.......  
  
seto déjame ver la carta  
  
seto la admiro, era una dragón ojiazul solo que su forma era distinta estaba rugiendo fuego azul y detrás de él estaba la tierra, pero lo que más le causó curiosidad a seto fue esa mirada de furia que se veía en ese dragón.....  
  
Katherine entiendes a que se referia pegasus, con que él no pudo controlarlo??? No puedo usar esa carta ....por que todos estarían detrás de ella ....  
  
Dijo Katherine muy preocupada y esperando una respuesta de Seto que se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa  
  
Seto eso ya lo se, pero....... te aconsejo pongas esa carta en tu deck , no me alegra nada más que tu poseas también mi carta favorita , aparte quiero ver la cara de todos al enterarse que ha aparecido el quinto ojiazul.... y no te preocupe por los cazadores raros, no creo que se atrevan a retarte  
  
secretaria Señor Kaiba, el prototipo K325 esta listo para que lo revise en su sistema, desea algo más??  
  
seto no, puedes retirarte, sígueme Katherine te mostrare el nuevo prototipo de kaiba corp  
  
Katherine soy todo oídos seto....  
  
dijo sonriendo picaramente mientras se adelantaba para seguir a seto por las instalaciones de esa enorme empresa  
  
Seto el prototipo K325 es un juego virtual del duelo de monstruos..........¿por qué te estas riendo de mi Katherine????  
  
Katherine Hooo no te enojes conmigo solo que me da mucho gusto que sigas con lo que siempre te ha apasionado "los juegos virtuales"  
  
Seto (un poco molesto) si bien , te decía que preparo un juego para colocarlo como la atracción principal de kaiba land, y en este momento voy a revisar todos los componentes de este para preparar la inauguración oficial del juego..  
  
Mokuba si, mi hermano Seto va a hacer un pequeño torneo para probar su juego, será una competencia de equipos..  
  
Katherine y ya tienen un equipo???  
  
No supongo que no dijo mokuba con la cabeza cabizbaja, y acercándose al oído de la chica  
  
mokuba le dije a mi hermano que si podía invitar a yugi y sus amigos al torneo y no me respondió nada , solo se molesto y se fue  
  
Katherine con una mirada de maldad se le acerco de la misma forma a Mokuba y le dijo casi en susurros no te preocupes yo me las arreglare para convencerlo dijo guiñándole un ojo al pequeño niño incrédulo a las palabras de su amiga..  
  
Seto si ya se cansaron de hablar a mis espaldas, quiero que veas los portales virtuales..  
  
era una habitación inmensa con una pantalla grande dividida en nueve monitores, tenia una especie de pilares que conectaban los portales virtuales, para ser exacta cinco en cada pilar  
  
Seto pasado mañana inauguraré este juego para probarlo con duelistas de capacidades diferentes...  
  
Katherine mmm......... muy interesante, pero me temo que me terminaras de explicar mañana ya que aun tengo que arreglar mi nuevo departamento jejejje  
  
Katherine se agacho para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a mokuba y se despidio de seto  
  
y al día siguiente............ en la escuela  
  
Katherine buenos días a todos -- dijo alegremente--  
  
Yugi buenos días  
  
Katherine chicos me gustaría invitarlos a un torneo mañana que les parece?????  
  
joey te refieres al torneo del juego virtual de anuncian???  
  
Katherinesi joey , y como no tengo equipo pensaba invitarlos  
  
tristan no es justo yo quiero pero tengo un compromiso familiar y no podré ir......U_U  
  
Tea no crees que Kaiba se enoje por que seremos parte de su equipo??  
  
Katherine mmmm........-_-......nop, no creo pero si quieres le diré de todas formas  
  
Katherine tenia un poco de miedo de decirle a Seto, pero estaba segura que si este se molestaba se le pasaría pues no podía enojarse con ella  
  
Katherine Seto recuerdas que ayer me explicaste del juego virtual y eso?  
  
Seto ¬¬' si............  
  
Katherine bueno pues , invite a yugi y sus amigos para que participen con nosotros formando un equipo...  
  
Seto ....................¬¬****  
  
no te quedes cayado, siquiera dime si te parece o no, dijo la joven que notablemente era lo que más tenia en común con Seto "el mal genio"  
  
Seto que más da, siempre se meten en mi vida después de todo, necesito analizar mi juego virtual con duelistas de alto nivel como lo es Yugi y por otro lado también duelistas perdedores como el perro wheeler esta bien entonces los veré mañana sábado a las 9am en kaiba land .........  
  
ohhhhhh que bien un capitulo más ........dejen reviews si les esta gustando porfavorrrrrrrr si???? Si????  
  
¿cómo será ese juego virtual? ¿Catherine se meterá en problemas como es normal en ella? ¿qué pasara con tristan? ¿se notara que me cae mal y por eso los saque de la historia???  
  
Los veo en el proximo capitulo  
  
Sayonara otakus 


	3. es mejor en equipo que solo

serpent of nile saludos ................ ya termine el siguiente capitulo espero que les gusten...... como siempre todos los personajes de yu gi oh son propiedad de kazuki takahashi Yo solo los tome prestados para escribir mis loqueras......... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 3 "es mejor en equipo que solo"  
  
8:55am ........... kaiba land  
  
anunciador bienvenidos sean todos a este evento de gran importancia para kaiba land, la fabulosa inauguración de nuestro juego virtual, como ya sabrán serán cinco equipos de cinco personas cada uno, mientras tanto los demás podremos observar su progreso en los diferentes escenarios del juego por estos monitores solo será necesario presentar los nombres de los equipos en los cuales también estará el presidente de kaiba corp supervisando el proceso del juego.........  
  
Mokuba como lo convenciste????  
  
Katherineha no tarde mucho solo pensé como él, necesitaba probar el juego con diferentes tipos de duelistas .  
  
mokuba como se va a llamar su equipo??  
  
Tea que les parece "amigos inseparables"  
  
Katherine ............... no creo que funcione -_-U (que bueno que nadie le hecha porras a la niña amistad)  
  
Joey ya se "joey y su equipo fabuloso" ^_^  
  
Seto en ese caso te queda mejor "joey el perro faldero" ¬¬'  
  
Joey grrrrr .......  
  
yugi si seguimos así, jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo....... que les parece "el equipo de las sombras"  
  
Tea me vez cara de sombra yugi???????  
  
Mokuba LISTO¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Seto listo que?  
  
Mokuba como nadie se puso de acuerdo les puse "Dragons souls"  
  
Katherine suena bien  
  
joey almas de dragones??? Creo que convives demasiado con tu hermano pequeño mokuba  
  
Seto a que te refieres con eso wheeler???  
  
Joey a nada :P  
  
anunciador muy bien daré comienzo a este evento dándoles a conocer los equipos  
  
1-"los ganadores" 2-"big monsters" 3-"dragons souls" 4-"shadow warriors" 5-"victory duelist"  
  
anunciador muy bien todos entren a los portales virtuales  
  
seto, Katherine, joey, tea, yugi entraron a sus portales virtuales y colocaron su barajas de monstruos  
  
yugi creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de entrar a este juego, pues ya he estado en dos ocasiones y me trae muy malos recuerdos  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA: ( las dos veces es 1-cuando rescatando a seto 2-cuando noah los captura en su juego virtual)  
  
Los participantes entraron a sus respectivos portales virtuales y el juego comenzó  
  
Dentro del juego todos los equipos parecían estar en una plataforma gigante donde esperaban instrucciones de alguien....  
  
Mokuba se encontraba controlando el juego por fuera y supervisando que todo estuviera bien  
  
Mientras tanto..........  
  
En el juego.......  
  
Una pequeña luz aparecía en medio de todos los duelistas, y de pronto tomo forma........  
  
joey Orale, es una elfa oscura la que apareció..  
  
Seto hasta ahora todo parece estar funcionando bien.....  
  
Elfa oscura: sean bienvenidos a la plataforma celeste, yo les explicare este juego  
  
Como primer punto, déjeme decirles que cometieron un error al creer que este juego seria fácil, por que no lo será, este reino tiene más de 300 escenarios distintos cada uno con su guardián, la misión que se les dará será la siguiente:  
  
Hay rumores de que un monstruo muy poderoso ha estado destruyendo este reino, así que para vencerlo tendrán que convocar a un monstruo igualmente poderoso, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que conseguir una parte de este monstruo para que el equipo lo forme y tenga acceso al séptimo nivel......... Tómenlo como un consejo sabio, no subestimen los monstruos que tienen la capacidad de comunicarse con ustedes, pueden ser de ayuda en ocasiones, como también los pueden perjudicar........ También hay artículos mágicos regados por todos los niveles, Si tiene problemas con esto, un pequeño ángel los seguirá durante todo el juego para ayudarles en lo que pueda.........  
  
Otra cosa más antes de que se vayan, solo dos equipos pasaran al ultimo nivel, si uno de su equipo pierde sus puntos de vida el equipo será descalificado y sacado del juego virtual quedo todo claro??????  
  
Todos: SIIIIIII  
  
Elfa oscura: bien , ven el dado que flota frente a cada uno se sus equipos, tírenlo y averigüen que nivel les tocara.......suerte duelistas.......  
  
Yugi tomo el dado y lo lanzo,  
  
yugi seis????  
  
En ese momento todo el equipo de yugi fue teletranportado a un extraño lugar, hacia calor, no había ni una sola planta que les brindase un poco de sombra, parecía.........UN VOLCAN!!!!  
  
pequeño ángel el nivel seis, "el imperio de fuego" este en un nivel complicado para duelistas inexpertos, aquí solo hay un guardián que posee una parte del monstruo que buscan, solo que el guardián se encuentra dentro de la lava del volcán así que tendrán que pasar todos los obstáculos para llegar con el. Hay un articulo mágico en este nivel , busque en cada rincón........  
  
Tea me estoy muriendo de calor¡¡¡¡¡ (gritaba con desesperación)  
  
Yugi¿kaiba como puedes hacer que nuestros cuerpos sientan esta temperatura si solo es un juego virtual?  
  
Seto parte de mi nuevo prototipo es crear un ambiente tan real que logre confundir al subconsciente humano de que es un juego virtual, las cápsulas en las que nos introducimos simulan todo esto, varían de temperatura según el nivel, tiene muchas funciones....  
  
Joey orale, y supongo que tu sabes cual es el guardián de este nivel.....verdad??  
  
Seto te equivocas Wheeler extendí una gran cantidad de opciones diferentes que es imposible saber cual ha elegido la computadora al azar para que sea el guardián del volcán....  
  
Katherine chi.......chicos....... a....... a tras de ustedes......... o.O  
  
todos voltearon a sus espaldas y pudieron apreciar una hermosa lluvia de bolas de fuego mientras tomaban indiferente el comentario de la chica asustada....  
  
Seto oh... no..... esto no es bueno......  
  
no termino de decir la frase Seto, cuando las bolas de fuego tomaron una forma más clara eran millones de "Hinotama soul" que miraron con furia a los duelistas, provocando que la lluvia no cayera al suelo sino que el montón de meteoritos de fuego sonrieron malvadamente mientras todos perseguían a los duelistas..... prácticamente reaccionaron los cinco muy rápido, pues corrían como despavoridos por todo el campo de fuego, pero lo que hacia aun más difícil la huida era que la tierra eran rocas desproporcionadas y muchos cráteres de lava por doquier.......  
  
Seto ahí , en esa cueva podremos escondernos..............  
  
todos entraron a una cueva enorme sofocante por el olor a azufre, mientras que los "hinotama soul" cambiaban de trayectoria como temiendo lo que se encontraba en la cueva..  
  
yugi por poco y nos derriten esas cosas  
  
Katherine no huele algo a quemado???  
  
Seto O_o tu cabello Katherine........  
  
Katherine HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME QUEMOOOOOO  
  
gracias a la fabulosa ayuda de joey, el cabello de la distraída niña se salvo....bueno al menos eso pensó él......  
  
Katherine ; _ ; no tenias que arrojarme tierra al cabello para apagar el fuego joey......  
  
Joey perdón, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió  
  
Katherine ; _ ; sniff sniff  
  
Seto según recuerdo, el camino es por aquí, ( dijo señalando un camino )  
  
Katherine ; _ ;  
  
Seto -_-U deja de llorar ya¡¡¡ tenemos que llegar rápido con el primer guardián......  
  
era curioso, ha Seto le causaba mucha gracia ver actuar a su amiga de esa forma, pareciera que era la única persona aparte de su hermanito que lo hacían sonreír de esa forma, y aun que él no lo quisiera aceptar le agradaba la idea de este juego en equipo......  
  
mientras los chicos recorrían un largo túnel, algo o alguien los perseguía  
  
Tea yugi......... esos sujetos nos están persiguiendo.....  
  
al parecer, todos estaban tan cansados de dar vueltas por los pasadizos de la cueva que no se percataron de que "darkfire soldier #1" o más bien una buena cantidad de estos los observaban de todas direcciones..........  
  
en eso un cráter enorme que estaba seca de ellos estallo y apareció un "espíritu de la famas" era enorme y poderoso, pues tenia bono de poder del cráter.....  
  
(serpent of nile que estúpido sonó eso.... :P en fin....)  
  
yugi muy bien esta vez , yo me encargare de este...  
  
yugi tomo una carta de su mazo y la levanto para que un resplandor llenara la carta y apareciera "gaia el caballero feroz" .....fue muy fácil acabar con el espíritu de las llamas, pero alguien del quipo no era tan optimista como los demás......  
  
joey ho cielos, ho cielos, ho cielos vamos a morir vamos a morir ¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Tea joey deja de decir eso, nos pones más nerviosos a todos esto ultimo lo dijo tea, notando de su compañera de equipo entraba en una crisis nerviosa al ver tantos monstruos rodeándolos y sin mucho lugar a donde escapar......  
  
Setoya recuerdo este nivel.....el monstruo que custodia este nivel es..............  
  
GRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Seto ^_^ sip, estaba seguro de que era el.............  
  
Tea O.o  
  
Katherine ; _ ;  
  
yugiO_o  
  
JoeyO_O  
  
Seto no es lindo el dragón???  
  
Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera de satisfacción por haber creado a tal bestia.... Ya para ese momento yugi decidió tirar la toalla para que yami se encargara de todo...  
  
yami Ty......Tyran......... TYRAN DRAGON¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
(nota: el tyrant dragon es una carta muy poderosa de ATK 2900 y con efecto de atacar dos veces)  
  
Katherine ¬_¬***no pudiste escoger algo más pequeño y dócil???  
  
Seto pero si tyarant es pequeño y dócil.......^_^  
  
yami ¬¬** a Kaiba le esta afectando respirar gases volcánicos virtuales verdad???  
  
Seto ¬¬**** escuche eso faraón de pacotilla ............  
  
Joey perdón que los interrumpa....pero hay un enorme dragón frente a nosotros y no esta muy contento de vernos.........  
  
Katherine bien señor sabelotodo, como lo derrotamos??????  
  
Seto -_-U supongo que convocando algo más poderoso que él.  
  
yami muy bien entonces convoco a el soldado del fulgor negro ATK 3000  
  
Yami ataca¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
mientras yami se entretenía peleando con el lindo dragón.......tea se había tropezado con un enorme cofre....  
  
Tea me pregunto que tendrá dentro??  
  
Al abrirlo pudo ver una carta con un dibujo curioso, parecía unas pirámides en el desierto pero el cielo era de un color extraño, tea la guardo y observó como el dragón guardián se hundía en la lava ........... Claro no sin antes que en las manos de Yami apareciera la pierna izquierda de exodia. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Espero que les guste, mi idea del juego virtual es solo para meter en problemas a mis queridos personajes (bueno tea no ..pero ya que) Dejen reviews porfis nos sean gachos jjajaja  
  
¿Seto seguirá ocultando los desenlaces de los niveles? ¿la pequeña katherine se vengara por lo de su cabello? ¿qué otros niveles descabellados habrá programado Seto? ¿cómo estarán los demás equipos? ¿me cansare de escribir mis mensadas?  
  
Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo..............  
  
Sayonara otakus 


	4. un nuevo nivel un nuevo problema

Serpent of nile Que onda amigos ya termine el capitulo numero cuatro siiiiiiiii Agradezco el apoyo de NETHED ( gracias ...gracias ^o^ ) y comentarles rapidin que puede que me tarde un poquillo en los demás capítulos por que saldré de vacaciones de todas formas estaré al margen para continuar mi historia  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
CAPITULO 4 un nuevo nivel un nuevo problema  
  
Pequeño ángel: felicidades han pasado al siguiente nivel..... espero que el dragón no les haya causado muchos problemas pues los niveles aumentaran de dificultad........ El siguiente nivel es "rally X"  
  
joeyrally X??? de que se trata  
  
pequeño ángel Ho...es muy sencillo en este nivel serán separados en cinco zonas diferentes y tendrán que encontrarse en la meta que se encuentra en el centro, no podrán perderse pues en el centro hay una torre que tendrán que escalar para pasar al siguiente nivel.......claro no descarten la idea de que no habrá un monstruo custodiando...... ha otra cosa, Tea haz encontrado un articulo mágico quieres utilizarlo???  
  
Tea que es lo que hace??  
  
pequeño ángel esta carta al utilizarla te teletranportara junto a uno de tus compañeros de equipo, digámoslo así si te pierdes o necesitas ayuda podrás utilizar la carta, claro que solo servirá solo para una ocasión así que decide bien cuando la uses. Basta de platica, los demás equipos ya han pasado al segundo nivel tienen que apurarse ....  
  
Al decir esto todos fueron teletransportados nuevamente a un nuevo nivel y claro como había dicho el pequeño monstruo, habían sido separados ....... Todos estaban en diferentes zonas de un enorme bosque.........  
  
yami un bosque??? Que original es kaiba ¬_¬  
  
yugi vamos yami no digas eso, aparte tenemos que apurarnos pues tenemos que encontrar a los demás....  
  
--------------------en otro lugar--------------  
  
Tea O_o ahora que voy a hacer..... tranquilízate tea no te puede pasar nada, además tú también tienes cartas para protegerte......... de acuerdo si dudo un poco voy a utilizar esta carta que encontré...........  
  
-----------y en otra parte del bosque---------  
  
Katherine siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^ o ^ , esto es muy divertido........me pregunto si habrá atajos....n_n  
  
---------y perdido también-----------  
  
joey m.......... donde estoy.......  
  
---------- por ultimo el único jugador con el juego en la bolsa------  
  
Seto mm......... si tomo estos atajos podré llegar fácilmente a la torre pero..... los demás van a tardar ....mmmmm....... muy bien iré a la meta para ver que puedo conseguir de ventajas para los demás niveles......  
  
todos se encontraban observando sus alrededores, claro encontrándose con monstruos que solo querían problemas ....nada grave para los duelistas... o bueno eso es lo que pensaba joey entes de toparse con una aldea no deseable......para muchos...  
  
joey -_- diablos.... Llevo horas dando vueltas por el bosque me estoy fastidiando de pelar con monstruos débiles........ mm...... orale... esa paréese una aldea en los bosques me pregunto quien vivirá ahí??  
  
No termino de decir eso cuando joey pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por un rato.....  
  
joey @_@  
  
--------------mientras tanto yami tenia otros problemas diferentes--------  
  
el se encontraba peleando con una brujita de aspecto curioso..... la brujita no lo queria dejar pasar y si yami la evitaba esta lo seguía y ya se había empezado a molestar el faraón....  
  
yami por que me sigues¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ acaso quieres pelear conmigo?????  
  
brujita jijijiiji eres lindo.........  
  
yami °//_//° que soy que??  
  
brujita lindo ^ -^, quieres que te lleve a la torre que se encuentra en el centro??  
  
yami claro ^ _^  
  
brujita solo que tienes que hacerme un favor antes de que te lleve a la meta...  
  
yami si no hay problema ...de que se trata......  
  
brujita n_n es fácil solo dame al "mago oscuro"  
  
yugi QUEEEE¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-----------------tea no daba pie con bola-----------  
  
la pobre de tea se había perdido por completo......no había perdido muchos puntos de vida pero aun así Tea no era exactamente la mejor compañera del quipo......  
  
-----------mientras tanto otra chica se metía en problemas------  
  
un montón de monstruos de todas clases la perseguían .............  
  
monstruos enfurecidos devuélvenos lo que te llevaste, ese articulo mágico no es tuyo......pagaras cuando te alcancemos...........  
  
Katherine n_n que tontos.....acaso creen que les voy a devolver esta carta tan valiosa, siendo un articulo mágico de este reino debe tener mucho valor......  
  
Katherine ya tengo lo que quería ahora a usar mis ventajas ......... convoco a "blackland fire dragón" vamos mi lindo dragón llévame hasta esa torre............  
  
---------fuera del juego virtual-----------  
  
mokuba °_° U......no tenia que hacer eso Katherine bastaba con pedirles a los monstruos que se la regalara, pero ella prefirió llevársela sin su autorización.......  
  
--------seto se encontraba en otras cosas también---------  
  
como se había aburrido de esperar en la meta (la torre) a su equipo se puso a analizar el progreso del juego y de paso ver quienes iban a la delantera.......  
  
Seto mm....... Interesante..... este equipo tiene probabilidades de ser nuestro rival en el ultimo nivel......  
  
en eso escucho un leve sonido que provenía a lo lejos en el cielo.... Sus ojos se tornaron incrédulos al ver a su amiga volar sobre un dragón mientras una cantidad exagerada de monstruos la perseguían muy de cerca, y lo que era aun peor ella se dirigía hacia él..........  
  
Katherine hola Seto.......^_^U puedes darme una mano por favor......  
  
Seto O_O ...........  
  
Seto dragón blanco de ojos azules "ataca"  
  
al ver al gran dragón el montón de monstruos, dieron retirada y dejaron a la sinvergüenza que se quedara con la carta que había tomado sin su autorización......  
  
Seto ¬_¬ por que te perseguían???  
  
Katherine haaa lo que pasa es que tome esta carta y comenzaron a perseguirme.....^_^U  
  
Setocual carta???  
  
La niña le mostró una carta muy bonita con el dibujo de una mujer que era cubierta por las alas de un ángel...  
  
Katherine es linda verdad??? Dime para que sirve.........  
  
Seto -_-..............pregúntale a la bola con alas........  
  
pequeño ángel ¬¬* es muy descortés que me llames así......... te explicare esta carta puede ser usada solo dos veces y te da la habilidad de transformarte en la carta que desees siempre y cuando sea un monstruo de aspecto parecido a los humanos....... esta carta no tiene limite de tiempo, cuando te trasformes la única forma de regresar a la normalidad será que un monstruo te ataque con mayor poder o tu decidas anular la magia..  
  
Katherine genial, con razón me perseguían esos monstruos.....jejejjejej una vez más me salí con la mía ^_^  
  
Seto ¬¬' y en que te vas a transformar?????  
  
Katherine n_n no te voy a decir..............  
  
Seto ^.^ ( con tono burlón) pero mi pequeña Katherine si te vas a transformar en "sagi el payaso oscuro" tienes que decirme para prestarte la carta......haaa....espera creo que no hay mucha diferencia entre ese monstruo y tú.......  
  
Katherine (aventando chispas de rabia) : ( muy gracioso .......  
  
Seto no te enojes katy ^_^U  
  
------en otro lado cierto rubio despertaba--------  
  
joey donde estoy????......O_o que estoy haciendo atado boca a bajo en un árbol.....  
  
Amazonas calla humano tonto, haz traspasado el territorio de las Amazonas y pagaras con tu vida el haber cometido tal error  
  
Joey Amazonas???........SUÉLTENME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ :o  
  
amazona 2 mm.........tenemos que matarlo????........no me lo puedo quedar yo??? n_n  
  
las demás amazonas NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Joey T _ T sáquenme de aquí¡¡¡¡¡ miren les propongo un trato.................. las reto a un duelo si yo gano me dejan libre para reunirme con mi equipo y si ustedes ganan...................  
  
amazona tu nos entregaras tu baraja...........  
  
joey (haciéndose el valiente) muy bien estoy de acuerdo.......  
  
esto ultimo lo dijo algo dudoso...digo perder provocaría dos cosas, uno que lo eliminaran del juego y dos que Kaiba lo matara por ser tan .| |) | 0 t @ .por haberlos sacado del juego por su culpa...... en fin de todas formas tenia que salir de ese lugar si quería pasar al siguiente nivel ...........  
  
-------------en otro lugar el faraón también tenia sus propios problemas---- ---  
  
yami nooooooo........ estas loca olvídalo...prefiero encontrar el camino solo...  
  
la brujita que aun lo perseguía y seguía insistiendo que si yami le daba su mago oscuro ella lo llevaria a la meta.......pero claro como yami rechazo su oferta la brujita se aferro a una pierna de yami para conseguir lo que queria.........  
  
(una hora espues)  
  
yami dejame en paz¡¡¡ : |  
  
brujita (aun aferrada a la pierna de yami) dame esa carta..la quiero la quiero...  
  
yami (voz maldita) la quieres????..............  
  
brujita..........................o.O  
  
yami convoco al "mago oscuro"  
  
serpent of nile no necesitan que les explique que paso con la pobre brujita o si??? : ) yugi o_O creo que se te paso la mano un poquito.....yami  
  
yami -_-U si ya lo se, mejor me apuro y llego a la meta para encontrarme con los demás.......sal "dragón volador guardián de la fortaleza"  
  
yami algo apenado por lo sucedido, vuela a lo alto del cielo para llegar a su destino, bueno eso creía él pero en su camino yami se topo con un "montón de monstruos" despavoridos que hicieron que el dragón se tambaleara en el aire por unos momentos  
  
-----------y con tea-----------  
  
tea u_u ya me quiero ir.......  
  
y en ese momento tea pudo ver como unos enormes rayos de neutrones desintegraban todo a su paso........  
  
tea ese debe ser el dragón de kaiba ...n_n será mejor que corra a donde proviene ese rayo.........  
  
------------con joey------------  
  
joey muy bien elijo a Gearfried the iron knight (ATK 1800)  
  
amazoness swords woman yo peleare contigo niño....(ATK 1500)  
  
joey ataca¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-_- para mala suerte de joey , una vez más comete el error de olvidar que algunos monstruos poseen un efecto....  
  
joey que?? Por que mis puntos de vida disminuyeron???  
  
-Tristan: expliquemos brevemente esto: el efecto de la amazona es que la diferencia de un ataque mayor al de ella se le resta al oponente claro sacrificándose ella misma para hacerlo) --serpent of nile: oye y tu que haces aquí???  
  
-Tristan: ha me canse de que esta historia le falta algo muy importante n_n YOOOOOO --serpent of nile: te equivocas lo que le falta es coherencia....-_- ESPERA UN MOMENTO ......tu fuera...no voy a modificar mi historia por tu culpa...así que fuera....  
  
-tristan: noooooooo dame un papel ....aun que sea chiquito.....( pone ojos de perrito tierno)  
  
-serpent of nile: mm.......gueno sirve de algo y explica todas las dudas que aparezcan si??? (con ojos llenos de furia) PERO NO TE METAS EN LA HISTORIA ...ENTENDISTE?  
  
-tristan: sip ^_^U  
  
(regresando a mi historia)  
  
joey diablos ya perdí muchos puntos de vida....tengo que salir rápido de este lugar....  
  
joey m.....si uso el hoyo negro..mi monstruo también se iría.....pero si ataco me arriesgo a perder lo que me resta de vida.....  
  
joey usare al "hoyo negro" Amazonas piérdanse en la vorágine.........  
  
Amazonas nooooooooo  
  
Gearfried the iron knight nooooooooo T_T  
  
Joey lo siento..no tenia otra salida..........bien ahora a dirigirme a mi meta...  
  
-------en la torre------  
  
Seto por que tardaron tanto???  
  
Tea : |  
  
Yami : (  
  
Joey x_x  
  
Katherine ^_^ esto cada vez es más divertido....no chicos???  
  
Joey ¬¬ ** no me agradaron muchos las amazonas ......si eso quieres saber...  
  
Seto muy bien para terminar el nivel tenemos que pelear con el guardia....  
  
Yami y que clase de monstruo es??  
  
Seto ya se los dije programe más de 300 niveles....en los cuales la computadora escoge los escenarios al azar ...lo mismo con los guardianes de cada nivel...es por eso que también desconozco los monstruos .....  
  
Los duelistas se acercaron a la entrada de la torre, y al entra todo estaba oscuro... es eso la puerta que les proporcionaba esa poca luz se cerro de golpe.....ni siquiera ellos mismos se podían ver.... estaban a ciegas y con la desventaja que no podían ver a que se enfrentaban....  
  
Katherine (con voz temblorosa) seto......tengo miedo..... ~_~  
  
yami no se separen algo se esta acercando...  
  
efectivamente un ruido muy extraño se escuchaba dentro de esa oscuridad ....no eran pasos ....era algo que volaba , por que se podía escuchar como este monstruo cortaba el viento con su cuerpo y provocaba un susurro aterrador... de pronto tea soltó un grito ahogado cuando pudo ver únicamente dos ojos rojos que se paseaban de un lado a otro de esa sala.....  
  
joey que hacemos .....no sabemos contra que peleamos......  
  
tea x_x yugi haz algo!!!!!  
  
Yami "espadas de luz reveladora" iluminen el escenario!!!!!  
  
Seto no yugi !!!!  
  
Demasiado tarde, seto había recordado, las trampas que se ocultaban junto con el monstruo "magic jamer" para ser más claros , esto lo complicaba aun más, por que no podían usar cartas mágicas contra ese monstruo....  
  
Joey "espadachín de las llamas" sal y pelea...... (ATK 1800)  
  
Ahora era diferente, el fuego que cubría la espada del guerrero de joey iluminaba a los duelistas, más sin embargo el monstruo seguía oculto tras las sombras...  
  
Katherine ~ _~ .................  
  
Joey Katherine que te pasa?????  
  
Katherine .......  
  
Seto ella siempre le ha tenido miedo a esta clase de cosas.....  
  
Seto había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de su amiga, a pesar de era muy valiente y aventurera, tenia un temor tremendo a la oscuridad y a los monstruos de ese tipo como zombis , esqueletos y todo ese tipo de cosas hacían que ella temblara de pánico....  
  
Joey no te preocupes Katherine nosotros nos aremos cargo de esto...  
  
Yami tenemos que defendernos de esa cosa.....joey dile a tu espadachín que ataque al monstruo  
  
Tea espera...joey el monstruo esta atacando!!!!  
  
Sea lo que sea, lo que se ocultaba tras las sombras estaba lanzando un rayo muy poderoso, que destruyó por completo al guerrero de joey... Yami esa cosa tiene más de 1800 puntos de ataque !!  
  
Seto basta de bromas... wheeler llama al unico monstruo capas de bloquear toda las trampas...  
  
Joey muy bien convoco a "jinzo" (ATK 2400)  
  
Tea excelente!! Ahora las "espadas de luz reveladora" de yugi servirán  
  
Katherine miren el monstruo que se ocultaba era "Serpent Night Dragon" (ATK 2350)  
  
joey "Jinzo" ataca!!!!!  
  
Esa combinación ...por suerte les había dado la ventaja a los "dragon souls" mientras se desintegraba la bestia , apareció lo que seria el premio para todos..  
  
Joey genial ^_^ tengo la pierna derecha de exodia  
  
Pequeño ángel muy bien, ahora serán trasladados a un nuevo nivel..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
espero que hasta aquí les haya agradado mi fanfic , ^_^U pido muchísimas disculpas....por poner nombres de los monstruos de duelo en ingles y en español perdónenme jajajja pero es que es más fácil identificar a algunos por el nombre en español y los otros si no los conocen son más fáciles de buscar por su nombre en ingles -_-U jajaja  
  
¿qué más niveles les esperan a estos duelistas? ¿será cierto lo que dice "pequeño ángel"? ¿serán más difíciles los siguientes niveles? ¿para que usaran tea y Katherine sus artículos mágicos? ¿Tristan me seguirá molestando hasta que le de un papel más grande en el fic? ¿recibiré más reviews?  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.......................  
  
Sayonara Otakus 


End file.
